Der Dunkle König rührt sich (Kapitel)
"Der Dunkle König rührt sich" ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie brechen am nächsten Morgen auf. Bei ihrem Ritt durch die Fäule werden sie angegriffen und müssen fliehen. Im Moment der größten Not, als Rand schon bereit ist, sein Leben zu opfern, weil er Angst hat, die anderen könnten sterben, erscheint plötzlich der Ort, den sie suchen und sie werden freundlich vom Grünen Mann begrüßt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Große Fäule Am nächsten Morgen sieht Lan noch härter aus als sonst und Nynaeve wirkt, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht geweint. Egwene flüstert mit ihr und wirft dem Behüter dann einen wütenden Blick zu, doch er beachtet weder sie noch die Seherin. Sie brechen auf, so schnell sie können, aber nicht ohne vorher ihre Spuren zu beseitigen. Zuletzt beseitigt Moiraine auch noch die letzten Überreste ihrer Spuren mit Hilfe der Einen Macht. Nynaeve und Egwene fühlen gleichzeitig ein Kribbeln, und während Egwene darüber glücklich ist, wirkt Nynaeve eher resigniert. Sie spüren zum ersten Mal, dass eine Frau die Eine Macht lenkt. Je weiter sie reiten, desto schlimmer wird die Verderbnis. Sie werden von einem Wesen aus der Fäule angegriffen, doch Mat kann es mit einem Pfeil erledigen. Moiraine sagt, in ihrer Nähe sollten sie sicher sein, da die Kreaturen der Fäule nichts näher kommen wollen, das die Wahre Quelle berühren kann, doch dann fangen die Bäume um sie herum an, sie anzugreifen. Verzweifelt kämpfen sie. Als ein flötenartiges Geräusch ertönt, gefolgt von ein paar weiteren, verschwinden die Angreifer. Lan erklärt, dass mehrere Würmer ihnen auf den Fersen wären und treibt sie an, noch schneller zu reiten. Die Berge des Verderbens kommen näher - und die Würmer haben Angst vor den Dingen oben auf den Pässen, so dass sie ihnen nicht folgen würden - doch Lan gesteht schließlich, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden. Er will sich den Würmern entgegen stellen, um ihnen einen Vorsprung zu ermöglichen, doch Moiraine widerspricht ihm und auch Nynaeve. Verzweifelt versucht Rand das Nichts heraufzubeschwören, um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, doch die Angst um seine Freunde verhindert es. Er ist schon bereit, sich den Würmern zu stellen, weil er nicht mehr weiter weiß, als er plötzlich frisches, gesundes Grün in der Fäule sieht. Sie haben den Ort gefunden, an dem sich der Grüne Mann und das Auge der Welt befinden. Der Grüne Mann spricht sie freundlich an. Er begrüßt Loial als kleinen Bruder und Perrin als Wolfsbruder. Rand spricht er als Kind des Drachens an. Als er Moiraine sieht, wundert er sich, da sie sich bereits einmal getroffen haben, und niemand den Grünen Mann zwei mal finden kann, doch Moiraine spricht von der Not der Welt, die das möglich gemacht habe. Wheel of Time-Comic Der Dunkle König rührt sich Cover.jpg Der Dunkle König rührt sich 1.jpg Der Dunkle König rührt sich 2.jpg Der Dunkle König rührt sich 3.jpg Der Dunkle König rührt sich 4.jpg Der Dunkle König rührt sich 5.jpg Der Dunkle König rührt sich 6.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Loial * Grüner Mann Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * (Bela) * Roter Erwähnt Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Ogier * Wolfsbruder * Volk des Drachen - als Kind des Drachens Schattengezücht * Jumara (Schattengezücht) - als Würmer Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als Halbmensch und Blasser Orte * Große Fäule ** ehemaliges Malkier *** Sieben Türme *** Hundert Seen ** Berge des Verderbens *** Wohnort des Grünen Mannes Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse * Manetheren * Stedding Gegenstände * Reiherschwert Erwähnt * Auge der Welt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Der Pakt - als erster Pakt Sonstige * Wahre Quelle * Großes Muster * Das Nichts * Baumgesang Alte Sprache * Carai an Caldazar! Carai an Ellisande! An Ellisande! * Modero daghain pas duente cuebiyar! * Tsingu ma choshih, T'ingshen. - Du ehrst mich, Baumbruder Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Große Fäule Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Malkier Kategorie:Nym